


Dirty Dancing

by aphleser



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, But Elphaba to the rescue, Dancing, F/F, Fiyero is a dick, Shiz-era, Uni parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphleser/pseuds/aphleser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Shiz-era. Roomates Elphaba and Galinda meet at a university party, and get to know each other a little better... Rated M for swearing and sexual hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I have an irrational urge to write a Modern AU Gelphie at a party, and I do like the idea of some dirty dancing...

Galinda liked parties. She liked the liveliness, the dressing-up, the people there. It all added to the atmosphere, and the mood was what Galinda enjoyed the most.

Being a university student, she had seen her fair share of parties. And this one was really no different to the other alcohol-soaked gatherings in some rich kid's house. But this house was particularly nice, she reflected, beer cup in hand. The staircase was very old-fashioned and suburban, but Galinda liked it. The pattern on the carpet was delicate and pretty, and she pitied the poor kid hosting. They'd have to clean up a lot to get it back to way it was before.

The level of cleanliness was almost surreal, and there was a lot of Gillikin rose-patterning draped everywhere; on the sofas, on the beds and even on the mat around the toilet.

Shenshen suddenly appeared, giggling as she dragged Avaric towards one of the bedrooms. Taking this as her cue to get the Hell away from the bedrooms, Galinda descended the stairs quickly, not particularly eager to hear the "oh, Unnamed God, harder!" that would eventually escape the room.

Pfannee wasn't present, so there was no one Galinda knew well enough to interrupt their conversation. So she just wandered aimlessly, feeling the bassline of the music vibrate the foundations of the house.

Entering the slowly-disentegrating living room, Galinda spotted none other than her roomate, Elphaba Thropp. Perched on the windowsill, staring out of the bay windows into the night. Well well well, how the high and mighty have fallen, Galinda thought. Miss Elphaba - bookworm extroadinaire, scourge of fun and relaxation - was at a uni party.

Elphaba didn't really stick out that much, despite being the greenest green nature had ever produced. She just looked like any other wallflower.

"So, Elphaba," Galinda was bored, she'd admit, "what brings you to a party?" Elphaba just looked amused, in a funny sort of way. She grinned at Galinda with her curious, sharper-than-normal teeth.

"A social experiment." At Galinda's confused look she chortled, and continued; "If I go to a party, will I get accosted?" Galinda laughed awkwardly at the truth in this.

"And why are you here, Galinda Arduenna? Scoping out the 'hot dudes'?" Elphaba put on a ridiculous accent, and Galinda flushed angrily.

"No,  _Elphaba_ , I am not." She said firmly. Elphaba snorted.

"Then why are you here? Certainly not to talk to me?" Elphaba grinned again. Galinda frowned at her behaviour.

"Well, Unnamed God forbid I try to, isn't that right?!" Elphaba's face smoothed instantly, and she looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry, Galinda." she said quietly, "That was rude." Galinda cooled quickly, and she drew in a deep breath.

"It's fine, Elphaba. I haven't exactly been the nicest to you." Elphaba raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the development in the conversation.

"Well, this is interesting. Is Miss Perfect apologising?"

"She's trying, if you'd shut your mouth!" Galinda snapped, and Elphaba snickered.

"I apologise, Galinda. Please, by all means, continue."

This girl is infuriating, Galinda thought angrily. She breathed in deeply, trying to dispell the pissed-off thoughts in her brain. They wouldn't do anyone good.

"I only meant to say I'm sorry for being so distant and cold. We do share a room after all."

"Very true," Elphaba nodded her head towards Galinda, "and we may as well try to get along." Galinda smiled shyly, and Elphaba grinned back.

"So does this mean you'll stop reading once in a while?" Galinda tried.

"So does this mean you'll stop spraying your sneeze-inducing perfume everywhere?" Elphaba countered. Galinda pouted. Her perfume was very expensive, thank you very much!

"Oh, like those dusty books are any better? Who knows what kind of dirt is on those?" Elphaba laughed, throwing her head back.

Galinda liked the sound of Elphaba's laugh. It was a little cackle-y, but also smoky, like her speaking voice.

"Galinda?" A new voice distracted the blonde girl, and she spun around to find Fiyero smiling at her.

"Wanna dance?" Galinda looked back at Elphaba, but the green girl had turned her head back to looking out of the window again, ignoring her.

"Go on then." Galinda took a gulp of her beer, accepted Fiyero's hand up, and joined him in the centre of the living room, or the 'dancefloor'. The music was repetitive, but it had a good beat and the pair danced togther for the duration of the song. Smoothly, Fiyero began to dance a little closer, so that he and Galinda were face to face. Soon, their chests were brushing together.

"Let's go talk!" Fiyero shouted over the music, and took Galinda's hand in his, leading her to a private bedroom. He sat her down, his hands very close to her thighs.

"I really like you, Galinda." Fiyero said, "and I'd love for you to be my girlfriend. I know we've only known each other a while, but I really feel like we'd be good together, you know?" Galinda frowned a little.

"Fiyero, while I'm very flattered, I don't really like you like that-"

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Fiyero, I just don't-"

"You're a dyke, then." Fiyero said angrily, cutting her off. Galinda winced at the slur, but became livid.

"No, you idiot, I just don't like you romantically. Not liking you doesn't mean I don't like boys." Fiyero's hands clenched into fists.

"Bloody figures, doesn't it? Girls only go for the 'bad boys', and nice guys like me get friendzoned, fucking typical."

"Fiyero, grow up. I just don't want to go out with you." Galinda spat, and made to get up. Fiyero yanked her back down onto the bed, and pinned her down.

"Fiyero, get off me!" Galinda shrieked.

"I'm not done talking to you, Galinda!"

"But she's done talking to you, Fiyero." Elphaba said calmly from the doorway. Fiyero spun around.

"Fuck off, Cabbage, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," Elphaba held Galinda's hand, and gently pulled her towards the door, "Girls protect girls, you disgusting baby." Fiyero growled at her, and she grinned back, baring her teeth. Fiyero attempted to pull Galinda back to him, but Elphaba spun his arm around, pushing the blonde behind her back. Once Fiyero's arm was locked behind his back, Elphaba leaned down to his ear.

"If you so much as touch her again, I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to you." Fiyero made a pathetic noise, and Elphaba shoved him onto the bed.

Turning back to the blonde, Elphaba smiled kindly. Galinda clung to Elphaba, and the green girl wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her away.

"Are you alright, Galinda?" Galinda blinked, surprised that  _Elphaba_ , of all people, was her saviour.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for-"

"It was nothing," Elphaba interrupted, a flush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Galinda watched her blush a darker green.

"Well, thank you anyway."

"No problem, Galinda."

* * *

Elphaba led them back to her little nook, and settled back into her original position, but looked at Galinda intensely.

"I can guess what it was Fiyero wanted. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Her voice dropped a little lower, more dangerous, and Galinda shook her head.

"He was just being an idiot, that's all."

"We can get the university involved, if you want. He technically attacked you." Galinda shook her head again, making her curls bounce.

"He's not worth your effort, Elphie." The nickname slipped out, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"Well, I suppose. It's a little perky for me-"

"I think it's perfect!" Galinda gushed, and Elphaba just smiled indulgently at her.

Suddenly feeling very impulsive, Galinda grabbed Elphaba's skinny hand and pulled her up. Elphaba made a sound not dissimilar to a shriek as she was yanked upwards.

Galinda looked Elphaba up and down, appraising what the green girl was wearing. Black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. It was a stark contrast with her skin, and didn't look bad, she supposed. But a splash of pink would be perfect.

"If you'd tell me why I was so rudely pulled up?" Elphaba prompted, eyebrows raised.

"I wanna dance!" Galinda said brightly. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but followed her to the dancefloor.

Of course, the aural aphrodisiac that is _Partition_  by Beyoncé came on at that exact moment, and Galinda began to dance, twirling Elphaba around. Giggling, the pair listened to the intro, before the beat began to pound like a heartbeat between the two girls. The look in Elphaba's eyes changed, and she moved behind Galinda fluidly.

Unsure what her new friend was doing, Galinda continued to dance.

When the blonde felt contact on her ass, she shot forward, away from whoever it was. But hands planted on her hips, and ground against her to the heavy beat. Galinda was alarmed until she saw that this person's hands were green as grass, and shock replaced alarm. Was Elphie really  _grinding_  on her?

One hand moved up to rest on Galinda's abdomen, while the other stayed on her hip, and when Elphaba's front made contact with Galinda's back, the blonde jumped as if electrocuted. The energy flowing between them sparked, and Galinda pressed back, hearing Elphaba gasp quietly. She felt the contact harden as Elphaba ground into her harder.

Elphaba's hands on her body felt like fire, burning into her skin. It was uncontrollably sexy.

The pair moved together, wrapped around each other, and Galinda struggled to control her moans. Elphie was doing extraordinary things to her, and she felt her underwear become wet. Hips slid behind hips, hands kept Galinda in place and Elphaba began to kiss her neck sensually, sucking and licking. Galinda tipped her head back onto Elphaba's chest, continuing to grind into her hips.

When the French girl began to talk, Elphaba whispered in Galinda's ear:

"Est-ce que tu aime le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aime ça?" in a perfect French accent. Galinda spun around and brought Elphaba closer to her.

"Maybe we should go home?" Elphie suggested, her voice deeper, dripping with want. Galinda nodded in agreement eagerly.

The pair left, arms wrapped around each other tightly, as the beat began to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> And you can guess what happens next! I hope you enjoyed this, and leave some feedback with your thoughts!


End file.
